Shigeru's Koi
by Maykuu
Summary: Ash becomes Gary's butler to get Misty the bike he ows her, and to get Gary's attention. Gary is dating Richie though, what will happen? Read to find out, then review! (finished) WARNING! Shounen-ai


(A/N) for those of you who don't know, Satoshi is Ash, Shigeru is Gary, and Hiroshi is Richie.  
  
Shigeru's Koi  
  
Outside a large mansion a long black limo slowed to a stop. The driver of the limo got out and moved to open a door in back for a tall brunette teen who followed the driver to the other side of the limo. Then the driver opened that door and the brunette bent over to offer his hand to a boy with sandy hair. He took the hand of the brunette, getting up and streaching.  
" Was the ride enjoyable Hiroshi?" The brunette asked politely.  
" Yeah, it was great!" Hiroshi replied, moving forward to peck the other's cheek.  
" I'm glad. Now com! I have made you a lunch. Did I tell you that I am an expert chef as well as a Pokemon master?" The brunette asked, taking Hiroshi's hand and leading him up some stairs to the entrance of the mansion.  
A boy with ebony hair topped with a limmited edition pokemon hat opened the door for the two, smiling politely at the brunette, then frowning as Hiroshi followed.  
" Have a good trip Master Shigeru?" The boy asked. The brunette stopped and turned to face the ebony-haired teen.  
" Of course Satoshi, you should have ca-" Shigeru began.  
" Satoshi? Is that you?" Hiroshi asked, his eyes wide with surprise.  
" Yeah Hiroshi, it's me." Satoshi said sadly, looking up at his employer's date, his eyes flashing with a hint of jealousy.  
" Wow." Hiroshi said, not thinking of anything else to say. Shigeru cleared his throat. He had walked halfway across the corridor and becconed Hiroshi to follow. " You go on ahead Shigeru, I'll catch up in a sec'" Hiroshi told him. Shigeru sighed and went on into the kitchen.  
" So Satoshi, I didn't know you were Shigeru's new butler," Hiroshi stated, still a bit flabbergasted.  
" I didn't know you had a crush on Shigeru-chan," Ash said sadly, poking his two index fingers together.  
" I don't, I'm only here for the food. It was 'Shigeru-chan' who asked me out for lunch and dinner," Hiroshi replied truthfully. Satoshi's face suddenly became bright red and he clenched his fists. " Oh hey, I had better go eat lunch now," Hiroshi added and he sprinted off into the kitchen.  
" Damn that Hiroshi. playing MY Shigeru-chan. he's gunna pay." Satoshi said to himself, then he stormed off to devise a plan. In the kitchen, Hiroshi sat at the table and Shigeru himself placed a large silver dish with a silver covering infront of the sandy haired teen.  
" Vuala!" Shigeru said, whipping off the platter's dish to reviel a slightly burnt grilled cheese sandwich and bowl of lumpy looking tomato soup.  
" Wow! Thanks koi! This looks great!" Hiroshi exclaimed. He leaned up and pecked Shigeru's cheek again and dug in. Shigeru blushed.  
" It was nothing, anything for my Hiroshi ne?" Shigeru replied grinning. Hiroshi smiled and continued eating. Before Shigeru sat down in a chair opposite of Hiroshi, Hiroshi's food was completely consumed.  
" Shigeru, can we go out for ice-cream now? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Hiroshi begged, his eyes all watery like those of a puppy-dog's. Shigeru sighed and smiled  
" Sure Hiroshi, do you think Satoshi want's to come?" Shigeru asked.  
" Nah, Satoshi hate's ice-cream," Hiroshi said, getting up and waiting for Shigeru to open the kitchen door for him. He passed Shigeru and began walking to the double doors again. Satoshi stood there, smiling a little too friendly as he opened the doors for Hiroshi and Shigeru. Shigeru saw Satoshi smile, and looked down, a little dissappointed.  
The limo driver was waiting outside for them already. He opened Hiroshi's door first, then Shigeru followed the driver to the other side of the limo, where he got in. The limo took off into town, but it was followed by an ebony haired teen. That's right, Satoshi was riding after them on a new bike he had been working as a butler for, for a certain someone who wouldn't get off his case about it. He would have to give her the bike later though because he needed it at the moment.  
" Play my Shigeru like that why don't you. Only in on it for the food eh? Heh heh, you will pay." Satoshi muttered under his breath as he peddled after the limo. " You will pay."  
  
Shigeru handed some money to the ice-cream man and sat down on a bench, handing a tripple scooped chocolate ice-cream to Hiroshi, while he began to lick at his own single-scooped chocolate-chip-mint ice-cream. Once Hiroshi had finished (which didn't take long) he had a huge mess all over his face.  
" Here, let me get that for you," Shigeru offered, leaning forward to lick the ice-cream off Hiroshi's face. Hiroshi backed away and stuck out his tongue, running it over his own face cleaning it and getting the last of the ice-cream off. " That works too." Shigru said quietly and began to eat his half-finished ice-cream.  
" Shigeru, I have to go to the bathroom," Hiroshi whined to the other teen, standing up and putting his hands over his crotch to show that he was holding it in.  
" Okay, we'll find one," Shigeru said kindly, licking his ice-cream some more. He walked brisquely over to a man in a large trench-coat with a large hat big enough to cover another hat completely, and sunglasses. The man held a newspaper over his face, and looked oddly suspicious.  
" Excuse me mister, do you know where the closest bathroom is?" Shigeru asked politely. The man seemed to chuckle sinisterly, and pointed to the street.  
" Yes, go down there two blocks, then go three blocks to the right. Take a left at the park and go one block. Then take another left and go four blocks, then go left again for another five blocks," the man said. Shigeru sweatdropped, then began off in the direction the man pointed, followed by Hiroshi who still held his groin.  
" Not bad twirp," a teenage girl complimented. She had long red hair and she hopped down from up in a tree.  
" Are you sure you don't want to join us?" A cute blue-haired teen asked shyly, blushing a bit as he hopped down beside his comrade.  
" Yeah I'm sure, thanks for the desquise guys, I promis I'll give ya a head start next time you try to steal pokemon," Satoshi said, shrugging off the trench coat and folding it in half, placing the hat on top along with the sun glasses. He handed them to the blue-haired teen who smiled akwardly, and then folded up the newspaper and handed it to the girl.  
" Nice doin' buisness with you," the red-haired teen told him. Satoshi nodded, and went up to the ice-cream man and asked for a four- scooped chocolate ice-cream. The ice-cream man who had been watching the whole scenario and had a pretty good idea of what was going on sweatdropped, then shrugged and made Satoshi's ice-cream.  
" What? Just because Hiroshi shouldn't be a pig, doesn't mean I shouldn't be either," Satoshi said happily. The two older teens behind him both sweatdropped, then decided it was time for them to go get their meowth, and ran off. Satoshi grinned and began to eat his ice-cream, sitting on the bench.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiroshi complained about REALLY having to go, while Shigeru led him down the streets to where the bathroom was supposedly. It dawned on him that he could have used the limo, and he smacked his head, but they were already more then halfway there and he just shrugged it off and decided to start running.  
" Shigeru!! I have to GOOOO!!!" Hiroshi whined, trotting after Shigeru, holding himself tightly.  
" I know Hiroshi, we're almost there!" Shigeru reassured.  
" Let's ask and see if there's a closer bathroom," Hiroshi suggested despratly. Shigeru nodded and then asked a woman walking her dog where the bathroom was.  
" Just over there, the ice-cream shop has a public bathroom behind it," the woman said drawly. Shigeru and Hiroshi both sweatdropped and fell, then they got up and began running.  
" Who woulda given us wrong directions?" Shigeru asked to himself while Hiroshi ran after him.  
" It musta been the butler, Satoshi! It's always the butler!" Hiroshi accused.  
" No way, Satoshi would never do something like that, he's too sweet!" Shigeru said loudly, stopping and turning to face Hiroshi.  
" Are you saying I'm NOT sweet?!" Hiroshi demanded, his legs pressed together tightly.  
" What if I am?!" Shigeru asked in return, beginning to get angry that Hiroshi would accuse Satoshi of lying.  
" Then this relationship is over! Mum always told me I should only go out with girls," Hiroshi said. Shigeru sighed and began running towards the ice-cream shop where the limo was parked.  
" Where are you going?!" Hiroshi demanded  
" To see Satoshi-Chan!" Shigeru replied, running even faster. Hiroshi began to curse, but Shigeru didn't look back untill he was at a safe distance. When he did, Hiroshi's pants were wet. Shigeru snickered, then ran back to the ice-cream shop where he saw Satoshi licking his fingers, chocolate smearing his face.  
" Shigeru?!" Satoshi said in shock, he stood up quickly and streightened his butler's tie.  
" Satoshi, there's something I want to ask you." Shigeru began. Satoshi cringed.  
" Yeah?"  
" Well, two things actually. First was. was it you who gave us wrong directions to the bathroom?" Shigeru asked, his eyes stirn. Satoshi's head hung low as he looked at the floor.  
" Yes Master Shigeru." Satoshi said saidly. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
" It's okay Satoshi, I didn't really like Hiroshi anyway. I was only using him to get your attention, so I guess Hiroshi and me are kinda the same." It was Shigeru's turn to sound sad. Satoshi looked up suddenly.  
" Oh no Shigeru! You are way different then that creep!" Satoshi reassured, then he realized the other part of what Shigeru had said. " You wanted my attention?" Satoshi asked. Shigeru smiled and nodded. " But I only became a butler to get your attention! Oh, and to pay off my dept to a friend," Satoshi added. " But mostly to get your attention!" Shigeru grinned and put his arm around Satoshi's shoulders.  
" You have chocolate on your face," Shigeru said. Satoshi blushed then stuttered:  
" W-will you.. Lick it off f-for me?" Shigeru nodded and licked the chocolate ice-cream off Satoshi's face. Satoshi grinned happily and put his arms around Shigeru's waist, hugging him tightly. Shigeru smiled and put his arms around Satoshi's shoulders, then whispered in Satoshi's ear:  
" Aishiteru koi."  
" Aishiteru ^-^"  
  
~Owari~  
  
A/N Okay, I know the whole direction thing could have gone a different way, but I was obsessed with miss-leadings to the bathroom. Also, I wanted everyone to know, that it IS always the bulter in some way or another. Never trust them o_O I just had to put those things there though, it was origionally only going to be about Gary and Richie going out and then Gary's butler giving them wrong directions to the bathroom, but things changed and it turned out a bit longer then expected. I hope you liked it, please review! 


End file.
